


盲症

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 骑战2. 有rape行为注意避雷





	盲症

**Author's Note:**

> 　1. 骑战  
> 　2. 有rape行为注意避雷

　01  
　  
　时至今日，骑士已记不得当初为何会走进那家酒馆了。  
　彼时正是星五月平淡无奇的一天，骑士结束整日的训练准备回家，同事见他独来独往过来勾住他的肩膀请他去喝酒，末了他还说，有好事分享。骑士想了想，反正没什么安排就答应了下来。同行的还有其他几个银胄团同僚，大家脸上都洋溢着喜悦，骑士不明所以，只好跟着一起傻笑。  
　酒馆在街角的拐角处，看起来更像地下室。这是段下坡路，石子参差不齐，走起来磕磕碰碰，下方连着高级住宅区。这家馆子，老旧得连招牌上的字也看不清，骑士试图拼出名字，却总觉得少了个字母，或者根本是做招牌的人拼错了单词。他摇摇头，盛产美酒的乌尔达哈遍布大小酒谱餐馆，选得花了眼大不了还可以去最受欢迎的流沙屋坐一晚，完全没必要来这么破败不上档次的地方落脚。  
　冷风从沙漠深处袭来，骑士正想找理由脱身就被酒馆里一阵嘹亮歌声吸引了注意。歌喉不似乌尔达哈歌者那般宛转悠扬，音符间充满力量，旋律仿佛一双手牢牢抓住了他的双脚，将他往地下室里拽。骑士无助地望望同伴，看到他们兴致勃勃的模样只好也随着一起走下台阶。  
　猫着腰前行几步后，他终于看到了酒馆的门扉。迎面而来的温暖让他心情好了几分，骑士卸去御寒的披风露出白色铠甲。吧台被刷成黑色，随意摆放的桌椅却显现出暗沉的红，管弦乐琴正演奏着不知名的欢快舞曲，分明乌尔达哈更流行抒情民谣，这间地下小酒馆如同与世隔绝的世界，依旧播放着陌生的节奏。和老板打过招呼后骑士们开始移动，内里虽然黑暗但是足够宽敞不至于磕到脚，他跟着同伴绕过空桌子往深处走，落座后这才发现这张角落尽头的宽桌边已经坐了不少人。  
　骑士一眼就认出来，他们是利姆萨·罗敏萨来的战士。  
　按吩咐落座，骑士点了杯凉麦酒便不再说话。整个酒馆除了他们这桌都安静得出奇，估计会来找酒喝的都是对应酬唯恐避之不及的人，运用沙都人特有的敏锐嗅觉寻觅到这座庇护所，扔开小舟，上岸享受片刻的安宁。骑士本想成为其中一员，但同僚们却迅速与同桌的战士们打成一片，大声喝酒大声说笑，吵得骑士有些烦闷。  
　最初邀请一起来喝酒的同事撞了下他的肩膀，呶呶嘴：“你也加入一起聊天啊。”  
　骑士轻微撇眉，他因为个人原因对海都那群战士没什么好印象，毕竟和骑士们相比他们又脏又不修边幅，个个大嗓门，到处搞破坏，战斗姿势又那么狂野豪放，丝毫不具有观赏性。他抿了口酒，不屑地咂舌：“聊什么？我和他们没什么可聊的。”  
　同事摆出一副过来人的自信样朝骑士的侧腰打了一拳：“你这人怎么这么倔，这可是找搭档的大好时机。我记得你马上就要离开银胄团出去冒险了对吧？那更得尽快找个伴好好相处，不然以后就后悔去吧。”  
　“一个人挺好的。”  
　“你看看你又来了，我们防护职业一个人怎么成气候。你还记得去年在任务中不幸遇害的小骑士吗？他不就是执意单独带队最后寡不敌众，尸体找到时那个惨状现在想想都渗人。如果他愿意带个搭档，战士也好暗骑也好，两人相互扶持怎么也能活着回来。”  
　骑士不再反驳，他默认了。  
　他抿着酒杯，视线在每个战士脸上扫过后轻轻叹息。出来聚餐怎么不能好好洗洗脸，牙齿那么白不显得皮肤更黑了吗？还有那个毛领，上面红色的是什么，难道是血迹？天哪武器都快裂了，怎么就不能好好护理下斧刃难道战士们穷的装备都修不起了？  
　骑士连连摇头，他移回看向人群的目光投向黑暗的角落，发现桌子尽头的拐角处还坐着一位战士。那人十分特别，生着一副平原人的面孔，鼻梁如塑像般高挺，眉眼细长，线条也温润，显露出人族独有的刚柔结合，巧妙地中和了尖厉的视觉效果。他没有参与对话，而是和骑士一眼捧着杯酒，有一口没一口地喝着。骑士饶有兴趣地扭过头，继续观察起这位沉默的战士。他红发，棕眸，刘海略长盖过额头，肌肉匀称。骨节分明的手宛若枝桠般攀附着木质酒杯，米色衬衫恰到好处地向手臂上处卷曲三四公分，露出好看的手腕来。  
　光洁的腕骨晃得骑士有些发晕，他姗姗起身，走到战士身边。“我可以坐在这里吗？”他问，音调平和，谦辞恰当。战士抬头望着他，点点头，没什么理由可以拒绝。  
　简短到过谢，骑士坐在了战士身边，两人谁也没多说话，只是默契地同时举杯同时放下。骑士很满意，眯起眼偷瞟隔壁的战士，有点闷，不过不错，至少不用尬聊。  
　结果，整场酒席下来，他俩都没能说上一句话。  
　散场前，骑士握住战士的手腕：“名字，请问你的名字是什么？”他手指微颤，语调有些急迫，眼睛里满是真诚。战士为难地皱眉，他动动嘴唇没有发出声音，拉住身边其他同伴使了个眼色。他的同伴很快看懂了战士的意思，几个人上来将他团团围住，嬉皮笑脸地对骑士打了声招呼。  
　其中一位看似年长些的战士鞠了一躬：“抱歉，他不能讲话。”  
　骑士皱起眉：“怎么了？伤风了？还是乌尔达哈太干燥把嗓子搞坏了？”  
　对面的战士们面面相觑，苦笑着摇头，其中几个人吐了吐舌头，骑士不解地歪头。年长的战士做了个禁言的手势，依旧率先解释说：“不是的，他，怎么说呢，没有舌头啊。”  
　他困惑地望向战士，安静的红发战士点点头，张开嘴，口腔内漆黑一片。  
　缄默无声。  
　酒席散场，战士们前往旅店休息，骑士则跟着同僚一起离开了地下酒馆。一路上，骑士眼前都是那位没有舌头的战士，这让他精神有些不集中，走路险些撞到路边的金属柱子上。同僚见状上来勾住他的肩膀，打趣道：“看上了？”  
　骑士没有正面回应：“我喜欢安静的事物......”  
　“你的喜好永远那么另类！”同僚捶了下他的后背：“听说那个战士挺厉害的，机制处理也很小心谨慎，如果不是个哑巴肯定早就有搭档了吧。你要是不介意可以约他出来见个面？那些战士会在沙都逗留几天，机会难得可别错过。”  
　骑士沉默着点头，他攥紧拳头，手心中握着一张写着名字的字条，是战士亲手写的。  
　  
　02  
　  
　冒险者在艾欧泽亚很难藏有秘密，大众的眼睛永远雪亮，你在迷宫里犯个错都足够闹得满城风雨。骑士大部分时候对这些不上道的消息不感兴趣，也懒于打探，然而这次却主动往情报屋门口蹭，只为获得与红发战士有关的点点滴滴。用不了几个金币他就知道了战士的全部家底：孤儿，从小沦落街头，刚入斧术师行会的少年时在任务中被拐卖，人贩子嫌他喊救命时声音太大用刀子割下了他的舌头。幸运逃离后他因失血过多几次晕厥，最终成功获救，经过修养后重新回到行会修行斧术。一切回到正轨，只是他再也不能发出任何声音。  
　听罢，骑士沉默片刻，随即拿出通讯珠输入了战士留下的号码，接通的瞬间他有些慌乱，嗓子干巴巴地发紧。他惯例等着对方先讲话，过了半晌想起战士不能出声才急忙开口：“那个你好，我是之前一起喝酒时在你身边的骑士，我，是这样，我这里有个任务需要另一位防护职业来协助，如果你有时间的话......”  
　听筒的另一边安静得渗人，骑士屏息等待，不久后通讯珠里传来几声清脆的叮咚响，似乎是手指骨敲击木制品的声音。骑士侧耳倾听，他仍然一知半解，但内心莫名地坚信这敲击声正是战士给予的回复，翻译过来就是：好的。  
　果不其然，骑士在约定的时间地点见到了战士。他到得比骑士早，现在正背着斧头在约定的转角处等待，乌尔达哈午前的骄阳泼洒在身上，为他浅褐色的肌肉曲线镀上了一层蜜色，红发如焰，色彩浓烈，从远望去他仿佛在发着光。骑士看地愣住了，如果不是战士先一步走上来打招呼他怕是要在原地发呆到夜里。  
　任务并不复杂，只是简单的讨伐蜥蜴族杂兵，那些邪恶的蛮族简直成了恒辉队的永恒毒瘤怎么也除不掉，只好时不常派些人手去稍作清理，就和定期为灌木丛修枝剪叶一样。骑士不以为然，生长于萨纳兰的他早已习惯在沙地上战斗，他已经麻木到不再把这些沙漠蛮族放在眼里。但是战士不同，从远洋而来的战士第一次在荒漠间战斗，沙子灌进鞋里，他身子一歪，肩膀不偏不斜中了一刀，鲜血滴落，立刻渗进了黄沙中。  
　不知是因为哑了声音，还是他本就如此，受伤的战士并没有显露出丝毫痛苦的神色。他如同感知不到痛觉般抿着嘴唇站定身，压低重心的瞬间抡起斧头，刀刃卷起黄沙高高扬起，风声呼啸，热浪袭人，敌人应声血溅满地再无动静。战士喘了口气，啐出一口血沫，抬腿将躲在暗处企图偷袭的敌人踢出老远。  
　不远处的骑士将一切尽收眼底，他已经处理完了自己的工作本想上来协助，刚跑了几步就收住了脚，驻在原地开始观摩起战士的姿态。海都人就连战斗都彰显着自己的身份，斧击如巨浪海啸般狂妄，排山倒海的力量轻易便劈开了面前的敌人。休息时，战士贴石而坐，金属巨斧安静地躺在身边。队里没有治疗，他只好从行囊里取出绷带缠在伤口上止血。米白色的绷带勒住肌肉，鲜血不断从崩裂的伤口中溢出，肌肤上的沙尘融入血液，发黑的血污在布片间扩散。坐在荒漠砂石间的战士如同一只受伤的猛兽，不顾周围按兵不动的敌人安静地舔舐着伤口，这是对自己的利刃尖牙有足够自信的象征。  
　很脏，骑士心想，但是，很美，很美。  
　血污堪比清泉，绷带化作华服，在长满仙人掌住满野蛮人的荒郊野外，他是他所见过的最美的神迹。  
　骑士看得入迷，他伸手揪住胸口，一颗心脏在手下如鼓点般飞速跳动，扑通扑通，仿佛随时都会挣出胸膛跳到战士的面前大声说爱。定了定神，骑士走到战士身边坐下，他捧起他的胳膊，抑制住低头舔吻他红肿出血伤口的冲动低声默念简单的治疗魔法，洁白光芒抚慰后出血量立刻减少了大半。战士侧过脸，棕眸中闪着微光，他微微一笑，仿佛在说谢谢。  
　视线一片金红，骑士被强光照得晕了头，他伸手揽住战士的后颈将他按到面前，随即吻住了他的唇。这枚吻很轻很单纯，不带有任何肉欲，只是快速交换了气息，转瞬即逝。  
　一吻终了，骑士望着呆滞无措的战士微微一笑，小指勾着他的红色发丝，问道：“做我的搭档，好吗？”  
　没有拒绝。  
　  
　03  
　  
　银胄团的前辈曾经说过，刚确认关系的搭档和热恋期的情人除了不上床以外，没什么差别。说不定还要更亲密，毕竟防护职业的搭档关系紧系生命，一个闪失就是双双战死，恋人之间可用不着交予性命出生入死。骑士曾经也这样相信过，直到他与战士组成搭档他才意识到，搭档和恋人之间的区别比前辈们所讲述的还小，他们白天背对背迎击敌人，一同吃饭午休，晚上回到同一个住处，睡在同一张床上，进入同一场梦。  
　是的，他们做爱了。  
　很显然是骑士主动的。那次任务后他扛着负伤的战士回城，没有去医务室，而是径直抱回了自己的单身公寓中。骑士把战士身上发黑的绷带解开，用清水清洗了伤口上的沙砾，细心地消毒，止血，换上了崭新的绷带。处理完毕后，他把战士推倒在床笫间，卸下手铠，脱掉胸甲，掌心捂住他的口鼻，冷静而沉默地强暴了他。  
　事后，骑士温柔的为战士披上衣服，擦拭臀缝间的残骸时战士不住地颤抖，眼角水滴晶莹，看来疼得紧。骑士心怀歉意，欲望冲昏了他的大脑让他无法控制轻重下了狠手，战士的后穴被磨出了血，精液混着血渍染脏了床单，触目惊心。  
　“对、对不起，我不是故意的。”骑士轻声安抚战士的脊背，拿出擦伤药涂在穴口周边的撕裂上，语气平缓温和：“请你，千万要原谅我......我怕、我怕失去你，有点急，应该，慢慢来的......”  
　说话声越来越小，一声哽咽作为休止符结束了骑士的自白。战士缓慢地抬起眼睑，微颤的睫毛落在骑士的侧脸，轻得如同蝴蝶振翅。他捧起骑士低垂的头颅，拇指擦掉他眼角的泪珠，探头在他的额前落下一吻。他虚弱地朝他微笑，张张嘴做了个口型，隔着泪水骑士辨出了他的唇语。  
　“没事。”  
　骑士破涕而笑，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，战士胸前更是被他打湿了一大片。起初，他的笑容很淡，嘴角只是稍微向上翘了那么一点点，如果不仔细看甚至无法察觉。然而他在笑，那双清澈的眼眸中塞满涟漪，那正是幸福笑容落下的痕迹。在此之前，骑士的情绪还未有过那么大的波动，他整整哭了一夜，也笑了一夜。他抱着只属于他的战士笑得泪流满面，整栋宅邸里都回荡着他撕心肺裂的笑声。  
　那一刻，骑士想，他爱战士，虽然战士没有表态但肯定也同样爱着他，这世上已经没有比这更美好的事情了。  
　  
　04  
　  
　既然成为了搭档，他们理所当然地决定同居。  
　战士婉拒了同伴们一起回海都的邀请，执意留在乌尔达哈长住。他深知搭档间需要更多的交流，骑士又是个不擅长集体活动的独行侠，而他是个哑巴无法说话，简直难上加难。战士并不知道如何与搭档相处，他甚至不清楚自己是否值得成为骑士的搭档，骑士强大，永远是队伍的核心，而他甚至无法讲话。  
　但事已至此他也不好退出，为了不拖后腿他只好花费比常人多数倍的时间和精力与骑士相处来抵消无法用言语交流带来的不便。除了言语，战士还会些基础的拼写，实在无法沟通时会掏出纸笔用最简短的词语表达自己的想法。这些语句大多支离破碎，满是错误，骑士偶尔会看不懂，这种时候，争吵便在所难免。  
　说是争吵有些夸大其词，这只能说是单方面的责难。战士无力反驳，骑士则口无遮拦，想到什么说什么，莫须有的罪名也往他头上扣。难以忍耐后战士会腾地站起来摔门而走，留骑士一人在家。等骑士消气后他会主动出去寻找战士的踪影，小巷，街角，广场......每次都不一样。战士总会在意想不到的地方驻足，而骑士每次都会将他从茫茫人海中找出来，并紧紧握住他的手。  
　“对不起，我错了......”骑士认错极为干脆，他不是喜欢服软的人，但面对他的战士，他再无芥蒂：“我们回去好好谈谈，好吗？”  
　战士点点头，任凭他牵着自己的手。  
　也是怪事，多大的矛盾闹完别扭后解决起来都格外迅速，骑士愿意耐下心辨别战士扭曲的字迹，战士的肢体语言也更加便于理解。达成共识后，他俩都会仰头大笑，仿佛在嘲笑几星时前的自己为何会这么冥顽不灵非要吵架才能解决问题似的。  
　除了执行任务外，两人的生活还算清闲。骑士每天去银胄团报道，战士则在乌尔达哈溜达着找点零工。总体来说他不缺钱，任务的收入完全可以支撑基础的生活开支，骑士也说过他不需要做那些廉价的工作，掉价。战士不听，执意去做那些只值几个金币的杂活，有时候是跑腿，有时候是清扫。挣来的钱并没有进入他的小金库，而是换成了餐厅桌子上的几个新鲜香橙。  
　拉诺西亚产的香橙鲜甜美味，汁水充盈，作为高级品在乌尔达哈的市场上售以高价。战士记得骑士曾提起过想尝尝那些诱人的果子，但是太贵了，他一个初出茅庐的骑士不是很舍得，犹豫再三最终还是选择了便宜不少的葡萄苹果。  
　望着骑士惊愕的神情，战士指着地图上左下方那个海岛，用手指了指桌上的鲜橙，连比划带比口型：下次，我带你去拉诺西亚，那里的橙子更大，更新鲜，我，摘给你吃。  
　他们还会做爱，一周大约做三次左右。骑士总是很满足，他喜欢与战士紧紧贴合，伏在他身上不断汲取他需要的快乐。战士却说不出来什么感觉，很疼，难以呼吸，比受伤骨折还难受。但是，并不痛苦，钝痛后全身的神经都开始爆炸，精神沉沉浮浮如同没有形状的雾气，只有骑士的手掌爱抚过，嘴唇亲吻过之后那乳白色的雾才现出了真正的形体。  
　身体完全贴合，青涩的身体仿佛柔软的面团，只有在彼此的抚摸缠绵中才会真正成形。战士只觉得自己的身体在坠落，然后飞升。风从所有的方向吹来，用一百万种语言对他轻语呢喃，骑士的每个抚摸，每下耸动都将他推向天空的高层。  
　亲热到一半，骑士抬起头，他眼眸湿漉，满含欲情。“你爱我吗？”他问。  
　战士并不懂他所谓的爱是什么，是友爱？亲情？还是爱情？在此之前从未有人直白地对他表明爱意，身体的残缺让他更耻于对他人说爱。感情的缺失让他对这个字的定义多少有些困惑，他想去探讨，但骑士迫切的希望答案，他只好懵懂地点头勉强答应。  
　“太好了。”骑士呢喃道：“真的太好了......如果，如果你不爱我，我不知道会做出什么事......或许，只是或许，我会杀了你然后自杀吧，这样我们在那个世界也能永远在一起了......”  
　高潮的那一刻光辉闪耀，他的眼前只是一片白光，一闪即逝。待到激情平复之后他才得知，夜还正长。获得满足的骑士已经在旁边睡着了，他搂着战士的腰际，脸庞干净而睫毛浓重，战士望着他的睡颜，脑中回响起拉诺西亚水手们曾经唱过的歌谣：  
　君身属我兮，我身属君  
　此情君应知之深  
　我今将君兮  
　心头锁  
　钥匙儿失落兮  
　君只得永在我心头存！（注）  
　战士并不知晓歌词含义，只知道这首旋律轻快的歌有着说不出的诡异，而他并不喜欢这首歌。  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　矛盾的爆发总是看似毫无征兆，实则已是堆积多时。  
　　骑士对自己的搭档基本满意，唯一的遗憾仍然是交流上的困境。只要愿意，他可以看懂战士的手语，辨别他的唇语，阅读他的字迹，但是太费事了，又费事又耗精力，连应酬都懒得去的骑士慢慢失去了耐心。他慢慢的不再解读战士的动作，不再关注他的唇语，不再花心思翻译他满是语法错误的字句。  
　　反正战士还在嘿嘿傻笑，他一定没意识到我在敷衍他，没关系，他很爱我，分个心也不会出事。骑士心想，再次用笑容和一枚轻吻盖过了战士的“言语”。  
　　那时，战士正在努力同骑士商量明天的任务要如何分工。  
　　由于准备上的不足，任务很快陷入了僵局。骑士和战士由于大量蜥蜴族士兵的奇袭而走散，分别迷失于萨纳兰沙漠的两个尽头。骑士那边还好说，他熟悉地形，稍微小心点不被发现就能成功脱逃。他在小阿拉米格的水晶前静坐，等着战士与他汇合，他相信他的战士一定也会突破重围，安全回到他身边。  
　　骑士就这样坐在水晶边等了一夜，然而战士始终未回，杳无音讯。  
　　“他大概回乌尔达哈了吧。”骑士自言自语道，他揉了揉僵硬的膝盖站起来，骑上坐骑踏上回家的路途。果不其然，他从银胄团的信使口中获得了战士的消息。“他受伤了。”信使说：“不是重伤，现在已经包扎好了，那个把他救回来的冒险者应该正在医务室陪着他。”  
　　骑士撇眉：“把他救回来的冒险者？”  
　　“好像是一位暗黑骑士，太晚了我没看太清。只知道他穿着一身黑铠，后背挂着把重剑，怀里抱着伤员，也可能是打扮另类的龙骑士，谁知道呢。这不重要，你快去看看战士吧，我想他一定很担心你。”  
　　“我知道了。”骑士点点头，大步向医务室方向走去。他其实不关心战士的伤势，也不关心他遭受了什么苦痛，大家都是防护职业哪有这么娇气。他心神不宁，心里被那位将战士救回来的陌生冒险者填得满满当当，除此之外再无其他。  
　　推开门，战士正安静地躺在病床上。他全身缠着绷带，额头上都有血迹，伤痕累累，床边的木椅空无一人，骑士走到椅子旁伸手摸了摸椅背，温的。骑士心里一凉，眼神立刻黯淡下去。他知道，不久前还有人在这里静坐，用不知道怎样的视线看着属于他的战士，简直不可原谅，那人应该为此掏出眼珠作为窥探他人财物的代价。或许他还轻抚了战士的侧脸，又或许身体其他什么部位，谁知道呢。  
　　骑士气得怒火中烧，转身要出去找人时手腕被轻轻握住，他回过头，看到战士正仰望着他的眼睛。骑士心软了，他暂时放下怨气，弯下身半跪在战士床前，双手回握住他的手心，急切地问候：“没事吧，伤得重吗？身上还有哪里疼吗？”  
　　战士摇摇头，挣扎着坐起来后拍了拍床沿示意骑士坐下。待骑士坐好，他伸出手在他身上缓慢游走。先是小臂、臂膀，然后是前胸与腹腔，再来是大腿，最后落在背脊上作为重点。摸够后战士大大呼出一口气，他露出一丝安心的笑意，棕色的眼睛闪着光，抬手在骑士胸前落下一拳。  
　　当天，战士便要求出院，身上的伤口还未愈合，新肉才刚开始生长。医护人员都劝他再多休息一天，他摇头回绝，他想和骑士回家。  
　　接下来几天骑士推掉了所有的任务让战士好好养伤，为了防止外出他甚至藏起了钥匙，将战士囚禁在狭小的公寓内插翅难逃。这可难受坏了战士，他本来就是个闲不住的人，关在屋子里和杀了他无异。不过没办法，骑士也是出于好心，他不能恩将仇报。为了让自己不那么无聊，他揽下了全部的家务活，甚至穿上围裙亲自下厨。  
　　归家的骑士吃着战士精心准备的料理赞不绝口：“你干脆就在家里别出去了，我在外面赚钱，你养家，也挺不错的！”  
　　这番不清楚是玩笑还是认真的话让战士绷起脸，连连摇头。他甩甩手，指了指门廊前的斧头，又指了指时常放在胸前口袋中的战士之证，用嘴唇比了“不行”两个字。  
　　堂堂战士，死也要死在战场上，关在家里煮饭打扫，成何体统！  
　　过于严肃的神情让骑士噎住了嗓子，他艰难地吞下嘴里的失误 ，挤出一抹扭曲的笑容：“当然是玩笑，不要当真，我还指望你早点恢复健康和我出任务嘞，再不工作我们就要揭不开锅啦。”  
　　嘴上百般否认，种子却已经埋在了心里。如果战士能呆在家里不出门，就不会有被别人看到的可能性，更不会被不知哪冒出来的冒险者掳走。为了独享太阳的恩宠，狂妄肆意、妄自尊大的骑士强行将太阳从空中摘下，锁在了不见天日的牢笼中。  
　  
　06  
　  
　随着战士伤势的好转，骑士开始刻意与他拉开距离。他不再接受需要双人才能完成的任务，总会选些报酬较低的单人任务，就算是多人任务也会选择带他平时瞧不上眼的后辈们，而不再选择经验丰富的战士。面对搭档质疑的眼神，骑士总是以：最近银胄团公务繁忙、行会没有双人任务、后辈骑士执意要我陪同修行等理由进行搪塞。起初战士表示理解，时间久了他开始沉不住气，再不干点什么他的斧头都要生锈了！  
　察觉到战士的决心后，骑士表示了支持，并在第二天清晨悄悄换掉了公寓的门锁。  
　战士发现钥匙无法开门时骑士早已出门，他看着宣告报废的钥匙和紧闭的房门发愣，最后还是忍住了踹门的冲动静静回到屋子里。打开窗户，仰望天上无拘的天际发呆。萨纳兰就连天空都和拉诺西亚不同。少了几分海岛的温润潮湿，同样的晴空万里在沙漠中似乎要更加刺目，白昼让他联想到骑士永远整洁的铠甲与披风，晃得战士睁不开眼。  
　天空上没有海鸥的高歌，取而代之的是鹰隼的低鸣，细碎的薄云点缀在蓝到不切实际的幕布上，仿佛平稳无浪的大海倒挂在头顶。在这个时候战士突然想起拉诺西亚海边一望无际的碧绿菜田，沁人心脾的橙香，低沉沙哑的涛声，深蓝色的天空上嵌一轮金黄的圆月。  
　战士吸吸鼻子，在乌尔达哈的生活远不如他想象中那样快乐，骑士若即若离的态度让他难过，他尝试改变却于事无补，一切都在失控。眼前不知不觉中蒙上了层雾水，这让他错误的认为自己正仰躺在黄金海岸的沙滩上而不是萨纳兰的公寓里。他抬手想去触碰眼前的水波，伸展胳膊，手掌空空什么都没有抓到。  
　空气中突然弥漫开一种类似酩酊的思乡愁绪。  
　当晚，战士正襟危坐地等待着骑士的归来，刚进门，他就把他拽到桌边，先是拉紧骑士的手，又指了指预先准备好的地图右下角处的海岛做出最后的挣扎：去拉诺西亚吧，我们一起。  
　骑士心头一紧，准备交给战士的新钥匙被他紧紧攥在手心里。他歪着头，露出一抹疑惑：“为什么？”  
　战士比比嘴型，用手指在黄金海岸一带来回画圈：去散散心。  
　“最近没时间。”骑士心头一紧，他最害怕的场景出现了，战士厌倦了舒适的牢笼重新向往起了天际。至少拖延下时间，骑士把控住紧张的思绪，他面露难色，摊平掌心，将钥匙递到战士面前：“接下来我要出去很长一段时间，是银胄团的集团训练，等我回来再说吧。这段时间麻烦你看家，好吗？”  
　失落地接过钥匙，战士的眸子忽明忽暗看不真切。最终，他还是点了头并接受了骑士的亲吻，甚至欣然同意了骑士进一步的欲求。  
　夜深时，战士望着骑士的睡颜难以入睡。尽管有百种缺点万般不是，但骑士仍然是他人生中第一个搭档，他决定再相信他一次，他不想让他失望。  
　  
　07  
　  
　次日，骑士整理行囊踏上了为期半个月的银胄团训练。临走前他亲吻了战士的眼睑，约定回来后两人一起出去旅行，离开沉闷干燥的萨纳兰去看看拉诺西亚宽广的海岸线。开始独自生活的战士白天游走于大街小巷与行会间找活干，晚上则回家休息，日子过得单调但也算不那么无聊。  
　某个平常无奇的下午，战士一如既往地在招募板上浏览任务。他不能说话，注定不能参与需要与雇主交流的工作，野兽讨伐永远是首选。然而今天板子上布满护送与探索任务，为数不多的狩猎讨伐也都要求至少两人组队。战士有些为难，准备放弃打道回府时有人从后拍了拍他的肩膀，他回头探寻，发现正是前几日在沙漠中救了自己性命的暗黑骑士。  
　“一个人？”对方问。  
　战士点点头。  
　“好巧，我也是一个人。”暗骑耸耸肩：“什么世道啊一个人连任务都没法接，要不我们临时组个队？报酬五五开。”  
　战士低头思考，他心里觉得有些对不起骑士，又不想放过这么好的机会。反正只是临时组队，不算背叛，他想，接受了暗黑骑士的组队邀请。  
　临时小队一般都摩擦不断，然而他俩之间却没闹出什么不愉快。不仅因为战士不能说话，主要是暗黑骑士难以置信的好相处，他人狠话不多，实力至上，效率优先。两人的相处从不涉及私人往事，交流永远只有目前的工作，毫无负担的相处让战士感到格外轻松。  
　半个月一晃而过，骑士回来的日子就快到了。  
　临时组队的最后一天是骑士归来的前一日，结束工作后战士向暗骑道谢，表示自己的搭档要回来了。暗骑点点头，干脆利索地解散了小队，毫无留恋。“走之前要不要握个手？”暗黑骑士礼貌的伸出手：“未来有什么需要可以联系我，我一直是一个人，随叫随到。”  
　战士弯腰道谢，伸手刚碰到暗黑骑士的手指就被另一股力量攥在掌心里，他转过视线，看到的是骑士平淡清冷的侧颜。  
　“请问，你找我的战士有什么事吗？”他语气沉稳，好像只是在谈论天气，但攥着战士手腕的力量却愈来愈大，仿佛要将他的手骨捏碎。  
　突然的打断让暗骑有些不爽，他越过骑士向战士发问：“你搭档？”  
　战士点头给予肯定。  
　暗黑骑士的无视让骑士气得耳鸣，他向前走了半步将战士藏在身后，横眉望向暗骑：“请不要随便和我的人搭话。”  
　“你的人？”暗骑冷哼一声：“抱歉，在我看来他年龄够大，人格足够独立完整，没有你也能好好的生活，骑士大人还是不要自作多情了，没人是你的附属品。”  
　骑士咬牙切齿：“你知道什么......”  
　“我知道足够多，比如他是个不错的人，体恤同伴，做事周全，而某人......”暗骑话锋一转：“连自己的搭档此刻已经疼得浑身发抖都没有发现，松开他的手，除非你想让他骨折。”  
　骑士急忙低头，战士的手指已经在他的蹂躏下充血变形，骑士立刻松开手，换了种更舒适的方式牵住了战士的手掌。他柔声道：“走，跟我回家。”  
　“不要听他的，你可以留下。”暗骑依旧煽风点火，全然不顾骑士满含杀意的眼神。  
　风波中央的战士左右为难，一边是他的救命恩人，一边是相处多日的固定搭档，他谁也不想得罪，如果牺牲自己就能解决冲突，他愿意立刻献上生命。当然，死亡太简单根本无法解决问题，他反复思索，最终反握住骑士的手，向前迈步到暗骑面前，深深鞠躬。  
　“你又没犯错，为什么要低头。”暗骑不解地咂舌。  
　战士摇摇头，擅自加大了弯腰的幅度。  
　过了不知多久，他直起身，满怀歉意地向暗骑莞尔一笑，摆手告别后，他牵住骑士的手，乖顺地与他一同隐没于乌尔达哈的人流中。  
　暗黑骑士知道，这一别就是永远。  
　  
　08  
　  
　回家的一路骑士都没有说话，他握紧战士的手，表情平和地如同无事发生过。期间，战士拽了拽他的衣襟想交流些什么，却被他不假思索地打断：“回家再说。”  
　到家后，战士掏出纸笔，然而骑士并没有给他辩解的机会。他放下剑盾，轻描淡写地说：“脱衣服。”战士坚定地摇头，执意在纸上写字。骑士从最开始就没有想听战士解释的意思，他只知道自己的战士和不知道打哪冒出来的人说了话。他走上去，粗鲁地抢过纸笔，不由分说撕碎了纸张踩断了笔杆，一手扯开战士的衣领，冰冷地命令道：“脱衣服。”  
　战士不从，他的抵抗形同挑衅打破了骑士最后的忍耐，他低吼一声，两只手扼住了战士的喉咙。身披怒火的骑士和屡教不改的混混没什么区别，温柔的假象被踩在脚底，收起往日余裕和优雅的骑士甚至更加真实，真实的另战士无比恐惧。  
　越是挣扎骑士的手掌收得越紧，缺氧让战士憋红了脸，他拼命喘息，双眼微微凸起，涎水顺着唇角滑落出来，痛苦地令人动容。骑士将体重全数压在战士身上，两根拇指死死扣住他的咽喉，眼里盈满泪水：“为什么，为什么你不能只看着我一个人，你不是爱着我吗？”  
　“为什么要和来历不明的人组队？”  
　“为什么和别人眉来眼去？”  
　“到底，为什么？”  
　无人答应。战士无助地张张嘴，他想告诉骑士他没有背叛，他很想他，很爱他，然而口腔里缺失的器官让他无法吐出任何音节。他只好颤巍巍地伸出双臂，用肢体的爱意拥住了骑士的双肩将他揽到怀里，用心跳代替声音诉说自己的情感。  
　骑士只动容了片刻，他松开扣在他喉口的手，坚定地挣开拥抱，双眼中充满不屑与轻视：“你是不是也这样拥抱过别人？你这个背叛者。”  
　梦碎了，只有疏远与疑虑存留。  
　那晚，骑士再次对战士施以暴行，和初次见面时一模一样。看似斯文和善的脸孔下藏着一把比任何匕首都要锋利的刀刃，一寸寸一毫毫切割下战士的骨肉，直到他鲜血淋漓，无力逃脱。  
　骑士向来对压抑在脑海中的欲望清楚了解得很。它们潜伏在自己身下，每时每秒都想脱出这副皮囊叫嚣而出。咬他，狠狠地咬他，进入他，狠狠地进入他。最好干他干的连呼吸都喘不过来，让他身体变成自己那器官的形状，让他这辈子都必须依赖自己而活。  
　接下去的一切都不需要再进行赘述，内壁与凶器互相的险恶摩擦，血液、体液与汗水混在一起，染脏了床铺。骑士在战士体内疯狂发泄着不满与爱欲，每一个细胞上都写着爱与毁灭。  
　暴行结束时已经接近凌晨，不成人形的战士倒在床上。骑士则跪在地上，他双手虔诚地合十，口中念念有词，似乎正在祷告。嫉妒与不信让他犯下无可挽回的过失，他心中满是悔恨与歉意，除了得到十二神的赦免他别无选择。  
　“但是我是爱你的。”他对精疲力竭的战士说，小指勾起他的红发送到唇边轻吻：“害怕失去你的心情让我发狂，我绝不是故意想要伤害你。”  
　“如果你不打开潘多拉的魔盒，我也就不会暴走。”  
　“你与我同罪。”  
　俯身，他以吻封缄住战士的唇。  
　  
　09  
　  
一切的起始本就是错误。  
　他们本就无缘，能走到今天无非是荷尔蒙的闹剧与对同伴的渴望；是鲁莽的说爱与轻率的许可；是对彼此的敷衍与不负责。  
　独身一人会省去很多麻烦与纷争，或许也就不会落到如今凄惨的田地。但是，人类总是会被那些看似美好却无比愚蠢的事物所诱惑，比如友情，亲情，亦或是爱情。这些被冠以感情之名的美好词语时常出现在纠纷与争吵中，人们总是握着名为爱的匕首自相残杀，无情无义。互相碰撞的意识群发生摩擦，生出了憎恨、嫉妒、暴虐等肮脏的情绪，摩擦不断增加，直到两败俱伤才得以落幕。  
　没人有能在这种荒诞的闹剧中成为赢家。  
　战士并非大彻大悟之人，他也有愤怒，嫉妒，仇恨等负面感情，只是哑去的嗓子让他无处宣泄。但或许正因为此，他才能在身披谎言的假面舞会上保持清醒，知道何时应该起舞，何时应该退出。战士努力过，调整笨拙的舞步想要征服这片舞池，他摔倒了，受伤了，甚至连累他的舞伴一同出了洋相。  
　　  
　现在，正是退出的时刻。  
　骑士正在沉睡，他不会注意到战士的小动作。战士简单穿上衣服，遮住身上丑陋的伤痕走到门前，房门意料之中地锁上了，钥匙不见踪影，一定是被骑士藏起来了。不过没关系，走不了门还有窗户，窗户也被锁死就破窗而出，无非就是被玻璃片破个相，他是野兽，是凶狼，是战士，从不会惧怕这点伤痛。  
　清脆的破裂声随着朝阳一同席卷了空气，骑士闻声而起。睁开眼，骑士看到透明碎片的边缘在晨光中闪着金光，灼眼的光辉在战士身上定格，细碎的血点在他身边凝结，他浑身都在发光，如同太阳，如同神祗。这场景如此圣洁绮丽，竟让骑士想起他和战士初次搭档时的下午。不同的是，之前是故事的开始，现在则是终结。  
　就算以最快速度奔到窗前也已经无法扭转悲剧的发生，破窗而出的战士随着朝阳的初升不断下坠，骑士伸手去抓，只有小指勾住了一根赤红如焰的发丝，而战士本身则挣脱牢笼，他如同桀骜不驯的雄鹰，朝着高脚孤村的断壁义无反顾的飞扑而去。  
　  
　10  
　  
　骑士想，他死定了。  
　先不说公寓的高度，森都住宅区外就是万丈深渊，任谁也活不下来。他痛苦万分，泪水浮肿了他的眼睑，嘶吼哑了他的嗓子，哭过了喊过了，他开始逐渐放下战士，试着重新回到原本的轨迹中。这件事并不如想象中那么难，战士很快成为了他记忆中的灰尘，或者蝴蝶，只要轻轻挥手它就会振翅飞去，消失在一片金色的阳光中。  
　直到某日，恒辉队的一位调查员登门拜访。他说，在高脚孤村的谷底并未找到战士的尸首，没有血迹，没有肉块，甚至连一片骸骨都没有存下。这说明，战士有很大概率还活着。  
　得到消息的当日，骑士心中那块逐渐老去的色彩突然被重新点亮，他相信这是爱情死灰复燃的象征，他需要找到他的战士。从此之后，骑士每天都会在乌尔达哈的大街小巷游走，逢人便打听有没有见过一位年轻的战士，身材矫健，沉默寡言，最重要的特点是，有一头火焰般艳丽的红发。  
　看他终日郁郁寡欢，银胄团的同僚提议道：“五官呢，如果提供五官我们可以帮你画肖像，这样寻找起来更快些。”  
　五官？骑士摇摇头，他说不出来。他只记得战士长得很好看，是他喜欢的类型，但是落到细节却毫无头绪，他甚至连战士眼睛的颜色都忘得干干净净。尽管如此，骑士依旧坚信自己对战士的爱，日复一日在沙都寻找着那抹魂牵梦绕的媚红。  
　走过拐角时，有人重重撞在了他的怀里，力量之大差点让骑士摔倒在地。他抬起眼，看到眼前站着一位体格魁梧的冒险者，那人身高与自己相仿，披着一件破斗篷遮住了脸他看不真切。对方明显很慌张急忙快步跑开，经过骑士身边时风撩起斗篷露出了几缕头发，是如同烈焰一样的赤红。  
　“撞到人就算了还不道歉，这人是哑巴还是瞎子？”骑士揉了揉被撞疼的臂膀，大声咂舌。他骂骂咧咧地整理好衣襟，伸手揽住一位恰巧经过的冒险者友好地提问：“请问你有见过我的战士吗？他和我差不多高，体格魁梧，沉默寡言，有着一头火焰般的红发。什么？没见过？哦没关系，如果未来有幸遇到请帮我转达，他的骑士正在找他，希望他尽快回家。”  
　  
　END


End file.
